Come at me, you sexy beast
by JammyWammy
Summary: [HIATUS]A new threat for the Planet arises but the great Cloud Strife has a bigger problem, a terrible sand storm had stranded him from his last delivery, leaving him uneasy when Tifa is assigned to go undercover alongside with Vincent instead of him, especially when they would be posing as a newlywed on a honeymoon. Cloud x Tifa, Vincent x Yuffie. Some Vincent x Tifa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place a year after Dirge of Cerberus.

Final fantasy VII and it's characters solely belongs to Square-enix (Formerly Squaresoft).

 **Chapter one**

It was an extremely busy day at Seventh heaven, the weekend rush had finally come again and patrons from all over Edge had been coming and going to enjoy a much deserving relaxation along with friends or family, just drink, talk, laugh and unwind from all the stress of everyday life. Tifa sighed as she busied herself with glasses to be washed, she was exhausted but there's no helping it, she was alone after all.

Barret had taken the kids with him in Corel for the weekend while Cloud was busy himself with his booming business. Tifa frowned when she remembered how most of his costumers would be female, giggly, flirty females, she might add, she was the one answering his calls for him at home after all. She had a feeling that they had been using his delivery service as an excuse to see the blonde swordsman as often as possible. There was one girl named Phoebe, who would have him deliver 'gifts' for her friends every single day. Tifa's blood boiled when she remembered how the girl would question her repeatedly about her relationship with Cloud over the phone.

 _Thank you very much for reminding me!_ She thought angrily while she aggressively wiped the glass she was holding with her lips pursing with every angry stroke of her towel. It has been a year since Deepground and their relationship hadn't progressed at all, though Cloud had changed drastically, like he would return with a large bouquet of flowers or he would kiss her cheek goodbye and goodnight, he was even smiling more and she knew he was going back to his old self and she was happy for it. There was even one time that he was so drunk on her birthday that he said he had a special gift for her and asked her to go upstairs in her room after five minutes, he went on his way up, staggering and mumbling to himself while trying to hold himself up on the walls on his side, she remembered how she watched him with a questioning look and she had no idea what he was up to. When five minutes was up, she went upstairs to her room to find the shock of her life.

Cloud Strife, the greatest hero of the planet, laying on her bed on his side with an elbow supporting his upper body, his legs greatly spread and what had her sweating furiously was the big red bow wrapped on his shirtless torso. But Tifa couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hand to stop her laugh when she saw the look on his face though, his eyes were glazed over like he was almost falling asleep while swaying slightly and he had a not so sexy smirk on his face, it looked goofy and pathetic.

 _"Cem heres my shweet."_ Was all he could slur to her when she poked him on the shoulder and pushed him down to fall on his back. He snored loudly just seconds after she did so.

It was never discussed in the morning why Cloud had woken up in Tifa's bed, with his head pounding, shirtless and a big red bow wrapped on his torso. He was scared of what she will reveal if he asks so he decided to shove the event somewhere far away in his mind, lock it away, never to open it again. He locked himself in his room the whole day out of embarrassment and he seemed to develop a phobia for red bows, for his eyes would pop out of his sockets when he sees one, he even burned the one that was wrapped around his body before. That was the closest they had gone to almost having done the deed and Cloud doesn't even remember any of it. If he had really intended that 'gift' when he was still normally functioning or just came up with it when he became dead drunk, Tifa would never know.

A patron had been observing the angry barmaid from the side with his brows raised up in amusement when she suddenly leaned on top of the sink with her hands and started shaking with silent laughter. Just then, the phone rang so she immediately went out of her own world and went over to the phone that was hanging on the wall at the end of the bar.

"Seventh heaven, Tifa Lockhart speaking." She said with a smile though the person on the other end couldn't see it.

"Tifa, it's been a while. It's me, Reeve." Tifa smiled brighter when she heard him.

"It has been, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have a matter to discuss with you, is it okay if I drop by tonight in let's say... thirty minutes?" He asked which had her raising her eyebrow. She looked at the time and it was almost closing time but she knew that it must be urgent so she couldn't say no.

"Of course, I'll be waiting."

"Excellent, I'll see you later." Then there was a click, Tifa pulled away the earpiece from her ear and stared at it for a moment.

 _I wonder what was that about. And speaking of Cloud, I wonder what time will he be home?_

* * *

Cloud was restless while he paced up and down his Ghost Hotel room in Gold Saucer, his delivery for Dio was an unfortunate one, he had a hard time looking for him all over the place and when he finally did and he suddenly received a bone crushing hug while his bottoms were being groped. He had enough groping for the day from his female costumers and it irritated him to need end.

 _I should sue for sexual harassment_. He thought angrily.

He was lucky that it was his last destination before heading home but he cursed his luck when a terrible sand storm started outside the desert surrounding the amusement park.

 _Dammit. I can't even call Tifa and I know she would worry about me._ He narrowed his eyes at his drained PHS then angrily threw it away on the bed which landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. He went over the window to glumly look out. _I wish this sandstorm would over already._ Reeve had called him earlier before the delivery and asked him to go to the WRO headquarters, he had told him about the reports that the intelligence team, which was led by Yuffie Kisaragi, had found an abandoned underground laboratory in Wutai, Yuffie and some WRO soldiers she was with had encountered someone who had attacked them on the said underground laboratory. When they returned to the headquarters, they were greatly injured, Yuffie said that the attacker has great strength even though he was alone, they couldn't stand a chance, he didn't kill them and casually let them go but before he disappeared, he told Yuffie that 'It is coming' and what he was talking about, Reeve had no idea. But Cloud shuddered inwardly when the president of WRO told him how the person's eyes were glowing, as per Yuffie's description.

Just like his.

Just then, a white, transparent ghost slowly appeared beside him that let out an irritating ghostly sound that had him jumping in surprise.

"Shut the hell up!" He angrily yelled at the thing for disturbing his deep thoughts and tried to strangle the ghost but his hands only went through it and it disappeared while laughing in menacing manner. Then he yelled like a mad man while he looked up, his fist clenched on front of him, his knees bent and spread apart, clearly very angry over the events of the day.

* * *

"So... you want me and Cloud to go undercover... as a newlywed couple in a honeymoon in Costa del sol?" She asked, trying her best to hide her impending grin of super success but failing. Reeve raised his eyebrow at her but he knew, well, everyone knew how she felt for the dense blonde and he could tell that she was very, very happy about the set up, despite the threat of the situation. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, we have received reports that a lot disappearances has been happening at the place lately and we need you to find out what is going on."

"Do you think that it has got to do with happened with Yuffie?" Tifa asked, her grin of success gone and replaced by genuine concern. Reeve sipped his tea, his pinky sticking out before putting the down the cup down.

"I'm not sure, but we hope we can find out as soon as possible." He thought for a moment _. I just hope I am wrong with my speculations. If the eyes were glowing like that... Could it be...?_

"Reeve?" Tifa snapped him out of his thoughts that had him looking up. He smiled then grabbed his tea again to take a sip. Tifa narrowed her eyes at his extended pinky and suddenly felt ashamed that Reeve drank more femininely than her.

"I will make the arrangements, you and Cloud will be going in two days so it's best that you prepare." Reeve said then looked at his watch. "Oh, I better be going, still have paperworks to do." He stood up which was followed by Tifa.

"So busy. Alright, I'll be waiting for your update then." She said as she followed him to the door going outside. He turned around and smiled the martial artist then nodded his head before heading on his way with Tifa closing the door behind him. The truth is, he wasn't going to do any paperwork that night, he was just going to miss his favorite soap opera that was showing in thirty minutes so he hurriedly went over to his car and drove off.

 _This is the night where Gardo will confess to Amylia that Bren is his illegitimate son, I wonder how she will react?_ He thought grinning, excited about the night's heavy drama episode.

Tifa on the other hand had been wearing a worried look on her face while she stood in the middle of her room.

 _What is going to happen? I hope we can get through this as soon as possible, when will this all end._ She thought with a sigh. Then her face suddenly changed into a smirk when she remembered the condition of the mission. _Time to buy that sexy red corset I saw last week. Should I buy the whip that goes along with it too?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Voicemail! Always voicemail!" Tifa exclaimed then threw her phone away to her bed which rolled off and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. She pouted childishly while she crossed her arms in front her, competely looking like a Yuffie clone in her gesture, but with bigger breasts and buttocks. "Maybe he didn't want to be my pretend husband in this mission..." She said to herself glumly as she plopped down her bed, arm still crossed. It's been a day and the mission will be starting tomorrow and there was still no sign of the blond swordsman. Tifa stood up and yelled in frustration while she ruffled her raven hair. Then she slowly looked over at her cabinet, hurriedly ran to it then opened the doors with force to glare menacingly at the red and lacey item inside. She took it then held it in front of her. "And this was expensive, too." She said with a frown. Then she took out another item, which was a short, black whip, she suddenly blushed and started thinking why on Gaia did she buy such a thing. Will she use it on Cloud in case their relationship would progress during their mission? How and which part of his body is supposed to be hit by it? Should she do it hard or maybe she should asked him how he will like it? But she realized her questions were useless for Cloud would not be even there. She went over her dresser and stared at herself while holding the whip on her side. She lifted it up then flicked her wrist to hit the wooden surface of her vanity. The sound which came out of it was surprisingly arousing.

 _That wasn't so hard._ Then she hit her vanity again. "You like that?" She asked no one in particular, then she hit again. "What? You want more? I'll give you more." She whipped her vanity repeatedly while laughing like a crazy person, it was really uncharacteristic of her, but being a grown woman with undying love and eventually, lust, for the person she lives with had build up something sinister inside of her, and it decided to show it's ugly head the moment she saw herself holding the whip, ready to punish the man who has been tormenting her emotions over the years, the man called Cloud Strife. The noise didn't let her realize that someone was actually on the door, the usual stoic face of the said someone was completely replaced with shock and horror. When Tifa stopped whipping, she stared at herself again in the mirror and that's when she saw someone at the door and nothing could explain how she felt at the moment but she knows one thing, she was shocked, for two reasons, one, for her usually demure, shy and gentle self to be caught red handed while doing some kinky activity, two, for seeing a completely rare sight and she knew she was the first and last person to see the absolute terror that was plastered on Vincent Valentine's face, in which she was also mirroring.

 _Oh Gods... WHY?_

* * *

Cloud was already going crazy, the sandstorm had not died down, in fact, it had gotten worse, he was worried for Tifa and the kids, they might think that he went away again but it was not the case, he would never do that again to his family, but he couldn't even reach them. He already thought of leaving even if there was a sandstorm, he tried actually, but he decided to let it go and go back to the hotel, terrifying the kids and some adults as he walked past them in the theme park, completely covered in sand. He was so stressed so he decided to go out and watch some chocobo race instead, waving off a ghost which was approaching him as he walked through the lobby, and it turned to smoke when he flapped his hands over it's transparent body, letting out that same annoying ghostly sound before disappearing completely.

 _Curse this place._

* * *

Tifa and Vincent sat on the bar, across from each other but couldn't look at each other's eyes. Tifa closed her eyes with pain written all over her face while Vincent just merely looked away. Tifa decided it was best for her to speak first, knowing the gunslinger all these years she knew he wasn't one to initiate a conversation, much less when he saw her in her humiliating act. She cleared her throat.

"Ummm... Vincent... About... Ummm..."

"There's no need for apology." Vincent suddenly said that made her jump. "I do not judge you for your... Strong and unusual desires..." He kept himself composed as he spoke about it but Tifa can tell that he struggled to say it out loud, specially when she saw a bead of sweat come down his cheek.

"Unusual de... What?! That's... No..." Tifa blushed furiously and she just wanted to be swallowed by the ground, it was too much to take and Vincent's current lack of reaction while saying those things was the cherry on top of the humiliating event.

"It will be forgotten. I will not tell a soul about your activities... You're secret is safe with me, Tifa." He told her, his face was so serious that Tifa wanted to laugh out loud but who was she to laugh?

 _I am a disgusting human being._ She thought to herself.

"Anyway," He interrupted her thoughts, and she was thankful for the sudden change of topic. "I came here under an order from Reeve." He said then looked away again, Tifa could have sworn that she saw a blush on his cheeks but shrugged it away. "I came here as replacement..." He trailed off, Tifa tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Replacement?" She asked. Vincent looked at her again, straight into her eye, she gulped when he looked like that he was going to suck the life force out of her, mentally cursing herself for even thinking about her good friend that way, that he was being an immortal by drinking other people's souls like a cocktail on a beach. She shook her head hastily then blinked. Vincent blinked slowly before continuing.

"Replecement as your pretend husband in Costa del sol."

Tifa felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped to her head.

* * *

Reeve kept his chin rested on top of his intertwined fingers while he stared ahead. He had received another report of more disappearance in Costa del sol and he knew that the situation was getting out of hand. _Looks like I need to ship off Tifa and Vincent sooner than what was agreed on..._ Then he frowned. _Cloud... Just where on Gaia are you?_ He had been reaching the blond but couldn't through and he was starting to get worried. He continued to stare ahead and his assistant had been looking at him for the past five minutes, worried about his boss' well being, he knew that his boss was very stressed and thinking about a lot of things, and he was right.

 _I never knew that Amylia would accept Bren as her own just like that._ The president of WRO thought sadly, disappointed at the turn of events in his favorite soap opera.

* * *

It was the day of the trip to Costa del sol, since they were under cover, they need to change their appearance for everyone in the planet knows how the members of AVALANCHE looked like. Tifa brushed her light brown hair with her hand, she had cut just it down her shoulders, and full bangs was in front of her forehead. She wore a light blue flowy sun dress with white some white, strapy sandals, and some big floppy hat to go with her summer look, she looked really stunning, men had been staring hungrily at her non stop but she was already used to it. She waited at the dock of the ship for Vincent to appear, she had no idea how he disguised himself so she didn't know what to expect.

 _I wonder where he is._ She asked herself.

"Tifa." She heard that familiar voice that made her looked around in surprise and she thought that seeing Cloud Strife dead drunk in her bed with a big red bow was the greatest shock of her life, but she was wrong.

Vincent Valentine had become a completely different man, he had cut his hair with the same length and style when he was still a Turk, but he had it dyed blonde, and it greatly highlighted his crimson eyes. Tifa wanted to laugh for his clawed hand was replaced by a real looking prostectic, probably made for him by Reeve, he was wearing a dark grey dress shirt that was folded up to his elbows, and some semi fitted khaki pants that had him bulging in places along with some brown loafers.

 _What in the world...?_ Tifa thought while she was out of breath. The way that the sun eluminated Vincent's whole being was making her eyes burn, he was a like a God walking on the face of Gaia.

He was a gorgeous, sexy being.

Women surrounding them looked like they were going to pass out just by looking at the sexy beast that was her pretend husband. She was still finding it hard to speak which made Vincent raise an eyebrow at her.

"Tifa? Are you alright?" He asked her that got her out of her daze. Then she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"The sun, aren't you going to melt?" She asked then held her hand to her mouth with a gasp. Vincent raised his eyebrows again.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said... You look..." She gestured to all of him, trying to change the subject. "Different." Was all she could say, but she wanted to say differently.

"Thank you, and you... You look..." He blushed then looked away, she did the same. Vincent pulled out something from his pocket then handed it to Tifa. The brunette gave him a puzzled look but took the thing anyway. She stared at the beautiful platinum ring that had some gems and diamonds encrusted into it. "Wedding ring." He said when she didn't say anything.

"Oh! Right..." She said then hurriedly put it on and stared at it, the gems shining and shimmering in the sunlight. But she wasn't looking at her ring, but over it, she kept her eyes on the gorgeous, immortal man who was looking away in daze in front of her, and they were going to spend a lot of time together, alone. Her heart hammered mad, little did she know, that he was feeling the same way towards her.

She just realized that from the new threat that was arising, this was one of them.

"Oh dear..." Was all she could say quietly to herself.

Somewhere far away, a young woman was looking at the pretend couple from a pair binoculars while munching on some oatmeal cookies. Then she pulled it down from her eyes then frowned with a pout.

"Why can't I be the one to go with that sexy Vincent instead?! It pisses me off!" Yuffie exclaimed while she threw away her binoculars then began crushing her cookies with both hands in fury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tifa gave out a sigh of relief when they had finally reached Costa del sol, it was rather difficult to be in the same room as the new and improved Vincent Valentine, she was finding it hard to breath whenever she catches a glimpse of his sexy self, but she realized something once they got off the ship, that they were supposed to be married and should be all 'lovey-dovey' during the duration of this undercover mission.

 _Just why?_ She thought, pissed with fate that had been torturing her to no end since the blond Vincent showed up. She wished it was a different blond who was with her though, the same, moronic and dense blond that she's been fantasizing about punishing erotically but what to do, he had ran away again, or that's what she thought. _Am I ugly or what?_ She thought sadly with hollow eyes.

They reached the hotel that were going to stay at, Tifa went over to the front desk to get their reservation while Vincent waited with his arms crossed, ladies and even some men, were blushing at the sight of him.

"Room for Langley please." She said. Reeve had given them their false identities before they were shipped off like a bunch of crates to Costa del sol, Quinn and Magnus Langley, complete with credit cards, Identification cards and other documents.

"Yes, Just wait a moment please." The receptionist gave her a warm smile then started typing on her computer. They had exchanged necessary information before the receptionist grabbed something from behind the desk, it was the keycard to their room. "Room 507, Honeymoon suite for Mr. and Mrs. Langley." She smiled again as she handed Tifa their keycard. "Thank you and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Tifa said. "Magnus, honey, let's go." She called Vincent over and the receptionist blushed furiously and was seeing Vincent walking in a Godly like state, all in slow motion and she had the delusion that he was walking straight to her with a sexy smirk on his face, then licked his lips with crimson eyes full of lust. But in reality, he was approaching his 'wife' with a blank look on his face and only grunted in response when she called him over.

* * *

"Wow..." Tifa whispered to herself while she stared in awe at their hotel room, it was huge and was really fancy looking. She saw that there was a veranda and she immediately went over to it and opened the sliding door, she blushed at what she saw.

 _A hot tub!_ She held her breath when she imagined Vincent submerged in the bubbling water with champagne in hand, calling her over to join him and 'relax'.

"Quinn." Tifa yelped and jumped when Vincent's monotonous voice was heard right behind her, she turned around hastily only for her nose to bump into his rock hard chest. They both backed away from each other.

"Yes honey?" She said in a shaky voice. Vincent blushed at the pet name.

"We should..." He cleared his throat. "Have lunch... Out." He said with a blank face, talking to her but not really looking at her.

"Oh... Yeah, okay. I'm starving." She said, then walked past him to grab her purse. "You know, you should probably call me something sweet, too. When we're out." She said. "To make it look convincing." She whispered while looking around as if there were other people in the room.

"...Right..." Vincent responded hesitantly.

"Let's go then?" Tifa said smiling, Vincent nodded then followed Tifa when she started walking away.

* * *

Cloud went speeding on the road on his way home, the sandstorm had finally stopped and he was more than happy to see his family again, he just hope that the moment he arrives in front of the house, his face would not meet with Tifa's steel fists, fall over and die.

 _I'm coming home soon Tifa... Should I get her some flowers? But what if she's angry and violently stuff them to my face? Or boil the petals then serve it as my tea?_ He was getting restless again.

* * *

"It looks nice here..." Tifa while walking around the beach with her stiff 'husband', they had lunch together at one of the restaurants that served seafood then had snow cones after, they had been interacting with the vendors and other people, asking about the disappearances that had been reported in the place, they confirmed that it was indeed true and a lot of tourists actually went home in fear of being abducted.

"I heard the ones who disappeared were strong, large build men." The vendor of an ice cream cart said as Tifa ate her second cone, Vincent wondered how she did that, they just had lunch, some snow cone then some fresh fruit juice, then there's the ice cream, he was already feeling bloated and he wanted to throw up but held it in. The vendor eyed Vincent from head to toe. "Someone like you." He said while pointing his forefinger at the gunslinger. Vincent merely raised an eyebrow with a blank look at the man.

"What? That's scary! I'm scared for you honey, they can't take you away from me! They just can't!" Tifa whined then hugged him that made him even more stiff with slightly wide eyes. He knew they had to act differently but he thought that Tifa overdid it though, or maybe he was just not used to her being whiny like that. He cleared his throat.

"No... I..." He hesitantly wrapped an arm to her and patted her back. The vendor watched with an amused look. "I will not leave your side..." Then he blushed. "Ba... Ba..." Tifa looked up in confusion.

"Ba...?"

"Ba...by..." He finally said it that made Tifa hastily let go of him and blush furiously. The vendor laughed at the two 'newlyweds'.

"Ah to be young, inlove and newly married. Happy times, happy times." He said with a smile while he shook his head. "And you, loosen up, you have fished a really pretty lady there." He told Vincent who tensed up again. "You're stiff as a scarecrow just standin' there lad!" He said again that made Vincent's eye twitch. Tifa giggled.

"Oh, he's just being shy is all." She said then looked over at Vincent. "Right, honey?" She said. Vincent nodded in small amounts but in rapid speed.

"...Yes." He paused. "Because... She... My wife..."

"Alright, we have to get going now, thank you mister...?" Tifa suddenly said to stop Vincent's disaster speech of extreme awkwardness.

"June, just June."

"Okay, I'm Quinn by the way, and this is Magnus."

"Nice to meet ya." The man said with a smile. Tifa waved goodbye then grabbed Vincent's hand and dragged him away.

"Magnus, like he said, loosen up and act all familiar with me... Remember, we've been together for six years before we got married." Tifa whispered to his ear that sent shivers down his spine with slightly wide eyes. He had never got any close contact with women like that, well, not since Lucrecia that is, and Yuffie, for forcefully latching herself to him all the time like a koala.

"...Right." He said again, and with that, he wrapped his arm around Tifa's shoulder slowly and started walking side by side with her to go back to their hotel room and report to Reeve at what they had found out. Tifa smiled but thought that it would be so much different if it was a different blond that was with her.

 _I wonder where Cloud is now?_ She felt suddenly lonely.

* * *

Cloud hurriedly fished out his keys then shoved them in the keyhole on the door of the place he called home, he hurriedly opened the door that he slightly stumbled upon doing it.

"TIFA? DENZEL? MARLENE?" He didn't mean to raise his voice but if it was from excitement of seeing them again or from fear of losing his face, he didn't know.

 _Where are they?_ He went over to the stairs to check on their rooms, he got to the kids' first, and he got shocked when their possessions were not there.

"No..." The said to himself then he hurriedly went over to Tifa's room to find it deserted as well. "What..." He was shocked beyond words. "They... They... Left...?" He said then started walking backwards to Tifa's bed and sat down on the edge. "They left me... They..." He held both his hands on the sides of his head, he felt like he was going to go crazy. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" He stood up and went over to Tifa's closet and started pounding on it. "No! WHY?! WHY?!" He asked to no one in particular, full of anguish and misery, just then, the home phone rang and he ran over to it downstairs, he was on the verge of tears when he answered it. "TIFA?! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Stop yelling!" The male voice on the other line answered back. "It's not Tifa, it's Reeve! Where the heck have you been Cloud? I've been reaching you but couldn-"

"Tifa! Do you know where she is?!" Cloud asked frantically with wild eyes.

"She's in Costa del sol! She's undercover with Vincent, it was supposed to be you who's with her right now but we couldn't reach you."

"What do you mean UNDERCOVER?"

"I SAID STOP YELLING!"

"...You yelled this time." Cloud said flatly, Reeve sighed.

"Tifa and Vincent are undercover in Costa del sol to find out what's going on with the disappearances there and if it had something to do with the man with Mako eyes who attacked Yuffie..." Reeve paused. "And they are posing as a newlywed couple, which was supposed to be you and her." Reeve said with a large evil grin on his face, he knew and noticed Cloud's affection for the martial artist recently and he wanted to tease the blond a little.

"...Oh."

 _Oh..._

 _Oh._

 _Wait..._

 _What?_

 _WHAT?!_

"WHAT?!"

Reeve covered his mouth piece and started fits of silent laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tifa decided, to Vincent's dismay, that it was a great day for a swim on the beach, Tifa had noticed how hesitant the gunslinger was, and was itching to ask her 'husband' if his skin will be caught on fire if he was exposed to too much sun but decided not to.

"We have to expose you as a target for those abductors, so show as much skin as you can." Tifa said, minding her own business and not really looking at where Vincent was, until he spoke.

"Like this?" He asked in his monotonous, raspy voice, Tifa had once again recieved the shock of her life which made her shriek, whether in excitement or fear, she wasn't sure herself. Vincent flaunted himself to her, wearing only an electric blue speedo. Tifa covered her eyes with her hands but kept peeking from between her fingers.

 _What have I become?_ She thought disgustingly.

"N-No... Not THAT much... Ummm..."

"But you specifically instructed for me to sh-"

"Just some regulars trunks or beach shorts will do..." She said then turned around to go out of the room. She carried the necessary things they needed for the beach while already wearing her sexy teal bikini under her see through dress shirt and some black flip flops. "I'll uhh..." She gestured to the door without looking at Vincent then started running away once she was out.

* * *

Cloud peeked through a huge rock near the hotel that Vincent and Tifa are staying at. He wore some sunglasses and decided to take off his 'regular' clothes for some large hooded sweater, some jeans and sneakers, the hood had been lifted up to cover his chocobo of a hair. He turned around and leaned on his back while he pulled the lower part of his hood to cover his face when someone passed by, he was avoiding any ladies' attention that will eventually blow his 'disguise'. Coincidentally, behind the two girls that he tried to avoid was the new and improved Vincent and Tifa that he himself didn't recognize. Once the coast was clear, he tried to climb up the rock and put out his binoculars to look up ahead. He was so engrossed with his own activity that he didn't notice someone beside him, doing the same thing, it was a funny sight, especially if you know that story behind it. When they finally noticed each other, they both turned around to face one another, binoculars still attached to their eyes and both of them let out a yelp of surprise that had them fall over.

"OW!" A female voice exclaimed, and it sounded VERY familiar. Cloud grimaced then stared in shock in the female in front of him, who was doing the same to him, his hood came down after all, blond spikes fully exposed to the world.

"YOU!" They both exclaimed at the same time while pointing their forefingers to one another.

"What the hell are yo-" Yuffie asked but stopped and wore a sinister grin that was so creepy and wide that the hair of the nape of Cloud's neck stood up. "You were spying on Tifa aren't you?" Cloud's eyes widened.

"N-No- That- Eh-"

"Sure... I'm sure it was making you crazy just hearing from Reeve that she's all alone with Vinnie while playing husband and wife." She said slowly in a low voice that had Cloud's eye twitch.

"That's not-"

"It's only a matter of time, being alone in their bedroom with Tifa wearing that see through night gown... Oh yes..." Yuffie teased more and but it pissed her off more than the blond while she said those things that her fists actually clenched and her eyes hardened and it earned a perplexed look from the blond who was on the ground. "And Tifa would not be able to resist Vincent's deliciousness, and all she had to do is pull one strap of her night gown before Vincent approached her, crawl over to her like a predator so they can start to..." Yuffie knelt down Cloud's height on the ground to whisper. "Get their freak on." She hissed loudly like a snake to his ear that greatly widened Cloud's eyes, sweat pouring out of him like waterfalls. Yuffie stood up.

"Get their..." Cloud swallowed.

"Unless you don't want that, let's get started on operation spy!" Yuffie said while she placed her hands on her hips. Cloud stood up as well and dusted himself.

"That's a lame name." He said in monotone. Then he looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Wait a second..." He narrowed his eyes. "WHY are you spying on them on the first place?" He finally asked with arms crossed in front of him. Yuffie's eyes widened this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, pretending to be clueless but her greatly widened eyes that was traveling everywhere except for him gave her away.

"Whatever." Cloud said while he uncrossed his arms. Yuffie looked around again to see if the couple they were spying on was around. She gasped then pulled Cloud to the other side of the huge rock.

"There they are!" She said as she pointed her forefinger at the Godly looking couple that seemed to glow on the beach side, the woman with light brown, shoulder length hair with full bangs wearing a teal bikini was playing in the water, laughing and splashing on her companion, who has blond hair and an ultra muscular body, but was stiff as the rock they were hiding from even if he was being splashed with huge amounts of water. Cloud's eyes popped out of his sockets.

"That's... Them...?" He asked, still shocked. Yuffie nodded her head.

"I told you, it's only a matter of time..." Yuffie said in a serious tone which made Cloud look at her with furrowed brows, and he realized that she was talking about them doing the nasty. He looked over to where 'Tifa' was and his pants began to tighten without his permission.

 _Shit._

"Let's go then?" Yuffie asked that earned her a confused look.

"Go whe-" But he didn't get to finish when Yuffie pulled him away started running away from the too perfect couple on the beach.

* * *

"Everything looks good, right Magnus?" Tifa said as she looked over at her menu while Vincent did tha same. He only grunted in response, then he spoke after a while.

"What will you be having, Quinn..." He paused then swallowed. "Dar...ling..." He said in his raspy voice and he shuddered inwardly from his words, he even felt that Chaos had been laughing to his heart's content deep within because of Vincent Valentine's recent misadventures. Tifa smirked behind her menu.

"Just give me a second honey..." Tifa said in reponse.

When they have decided on what to get, Tifa called over the waiter simply because Vincent will not do it, he just sat there with his arms and legs crossed like a statue. While waiting, TIfa decided to look around, it was a fancy place, they had to wear a dress and a suit to fit in to the environment. She wore a sexy, haltered and backless black dress that was only above her knee while Vincent wore a dark grey suit with both black ties and dress shirt, women and men laying their eyes on them only had two reactions, envy or hyperventilation.

"Here you are Sir, Madam, a bottle of wine for the lovely couple." The waiter interrupted their comfortable silence then started to pour wine in each of their glasses. Tifa lifted hers up, gesturing for Vincent to do the same, and he did, then clinked their glasses together before they both took a sip. At that moment, another couple was being ushered by a waiter just right beside them, she looked over to them and saw how cute the couple was, the woman had red hair that was long, going down her waist with some side swept bangs, while the man had black hair that was cascading to his eyes, it was a bit messy but he looked sexy and attractive still. They were laughing and looking really happy and Tifa wondered when will she had that feeling, being with the one you love, just having fun and having dinner, full of love with each other. She sighed then turned to look at Vincent, who was still very stiff and not moving at all, like just one push and he's down on the floor with the same position he was while on the chair with blank eyes.

 _I hope we can get more leads to these disappearances_. She was getting frustrated, there was another disappearance reported earlier and she had still had no idea who was responsible for doing it or what was the reason.

Their food was served after a while and they started eating, to attempt at looking like a couple, Tifa placed a forkful of pasta in front of Vincent's mouth and he stared at it suspiciously like a girl in bar suspecting her drink given by a stranger being contaminated with date-rape drugs, Tifa gestured for him to eat it and he did, really slowly that it becoming annoying. Tifa shoved it in his mouth when he was not making any progress that the ends of the fork almost collided all the way inside. Vincent gagged in a very uncharacteristic manner and started a coughing fit. Chaos started laughing menacingly deep within.

"Oh! I'm so sorry honey!" Tifa said which made everyone look at their direction. She went around the table to back Vincent's back then when he calmed down, she raised her hands and waved everyone down. "Everything's good, sorry about that." She said and everyone went back to their business. Tifa grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Vincent. "You okay honey?" She asked him, Vincent only nodded after he took a sip of his water. Tifa went back to her seat and stared intently at her 'husband'. He really looked good that other women from other table had been staring at him and she figured that it was the reason why he was being stiff, he was very uncomfortable of the attention, she just hopes that he wouldn't crack anytime soon and begin transforming to rip their beautiful heads off. She started snaking her hand towards his when the couple beside them started laughing, quite loud too that all the attention shifted to them this time. The handsome guy with raven hair started pounding his hand on the table while laughing in an exaggerated manner and Tifa noticed her how his girlfriend's happy face melted slowly when he started laughing like a maniac. Tifa stared at the guy who suddenly looked at her direction, his eyes widened before he hastily looked away again, fished out his phone and started talking on it, his girlfriend hid her face with her hand in shame and Tifa knew why, the phone he was holding was upside down and it was not even flipped open for him to be able to talk on it. Tifa heard someone behind them mutter something about 'kids' and 'drug abuse'.

Tifa looked straight ahead again towards Vincent, who didn't seem to be bothered by the strange behavior of the handsome man beside them, the martial artist furrowed her brows while she tilted her head to the side, there was something about the raven haired guy beside her, his voice and the phone he was holding was familiar. And those electric blue eyes.

Are the same as Cloud's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **As Tifa's description in chapter one, Cloud is reverting back to his old self (Crisis core, FF7) in this story, so he's not being OOC. Peace.**

 **Cloud's POV: The date**

People got the impression that I'm a cold, emotionally detached, insensitive son of a...

But, I changed a lot for the past year and I know everyone noticed that, too. Right now, I'm TRYING, HARD, to go back to my old self, my happy, cheerful self before I went away to pursue my dreams to become SOLDIER.

Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

Aside from that, I am more than willing to sacrifice anything for my family with Tifa. I'm completely happy with them and there is nothing in the world that could replace any of them, I don't ever want to lose them.

And right now, I'm doing that so called sacrifice to keep someone who is very close to my heart. A complete creep?

Right.

Especially when these words are coming from me. I just hope I don't sound like a freaking stalker. Or do I?

Anyway, I have done something remotely out of my comfort zone, whatever that is. I have followed Tifa and Vincent all the way to Costa del sol to make sure they don't get 'too close', if you know what I mean.

 _"We're going to disguise ourselves, too!"_ Was Yuffie's words to me before this all happened, we managed to change our appearance and the thing was, she didn't have to convince me to do it, I was willing to sacrifice my dignity and fake SOLDIER honor to be able to 'monitor', not stalk, Tifa and Vincent.

 _"Keep telling that to yourself moron, MONITOR, right."_ Yuffie told me when we were done with our 'make over'. That brat is really getting on my nerves.

Since Yuffie is head of intelligence in WRO, she was able to get information on where Vincent and Tifa reserved dinner for the night. Great use of power, really.

We we're lucky to land a seat that was actually BESIDE them, and they didn't even recognize us, 'it must be fate' was Yuffie's words. We pretended to be a normal, happy looking couple having dinner, making me inwardly shiver. We carefully watched them from the corner of our eyes, we agreed that once we saw them being too close, we'll do something to distract them, and that's exactly what we did when Tifa was going to hold hands with him, we let it go the first time when Vincent was choking, we didn't want him to choke to death. But the second time, we started laughing to our hearts content about absolutely nothing. I got too desperate to stop the hold hands scenario that I ended up overdoing everything, and embarrassed myself further when I started to pretend talking on my phone and it was too late when I realized that it was upside down and flipped close.

I'm just a stupid, chocobo headed idiot.

* * *

Tifa stared out at the scenery in front of her in the terrace, she was still distracted about the raven haired guy during dinner, because it greatly reminded her of Cloud.

 _I miss him..._ She thought with a sigh. She pulled out her phone and gently went over to her contact list, her fingered hovered over the call button while highlighting Cloud's name, but decided against it and flipped her phone shut again.

 _He'll call me if he misses me, too._ She pouted childishly. So far, he hasn't and it was making her heart lurch. She stood up and gripped the metal railings and looked down, Vincent was already sleeping on the coach, but she couldn't sleep. They hadn't made any progress on the mission and it was bothering her. She saw a man walking alone in the shore, she watched him for a while before another man started approaching him and what she saw next got her on alert instantly, the newcomer pulled out something from his pocket and drove it into the other man's neck and he started having seizure like movements before collapsing completely.

"MAGNUS!" Tifa yelled and she didn't have time to explain for she already jumped down the terrace and started running towards the scene, when she reached the offending man she did a savage roundhouse kick that hit the man's head and had him flying from the impact, he instantly stood up but before he could attack Tifa, red fabric started going around him in a circular motion and the next thing he knew, he was being held by the neck from behind with a large, silver gun aimed at his head. Tifa noticed the man's face for the first time, it looked hollow and his eyes.

Were green, glowing and had slits for pupils. Her eyes widened at the familiar sight.

"Who are you and what are you doing with this people?" Vincent growled menacingly at the man, who began to smirk lazily in a lopsided manner, Tifa punched him square in the face that had him yelping, then he spit out blood.

"Talk." She said firmly.

"It is coming..." The man hissed and both Tifa and Vincent looked at each other, it was the same thing that Yuffie's attacker said from before.

 _Seriously, Is that all these guys can say?_ Tifa thought irritably.

"Elaborate or I will not hesitate to shoot you." Vincent said with more venom this time while he pushed his gun further on the man's skull.

"You'll find out... soon enough..." He said again with a hollow look on his face.

 _He talks normally after all._ Tifa punched him hard in the gut that had him squirming in pain, his face earned a perplexed look from Tifa because he looked like he ate a bunch of sliced lemons in one go and was suffering from the taste of it all. Vincent let him go while Tifa grabbed his collar and pinned him down the sand and delivered savage blows to the man until he passed out. She stood up and flipped her phone to call Reeve, they needed this man in captivity for answers on what was going on. Vincent attended to the man who was supposed to be abducted, felt his pulse and was relieved when there was one. Tifa had just finished calling Reeve and after a while, helicopters had began arriving, Reeve getting off in one of them.

"What happened?" He asked his two comrades immediately and when they had told him everything, he praised them for their good work and his men started grabbing the man and his victim was getting attended by medics.

"We'll update you as soon as we can, keep a low profile, for now." Reeve said then his face fell _. I was in the middle of watching Amylia slap Gardo's mistress to her heart's content, too._ He thought, looking totally heartbroken.

"Reeve... There was something about the man, it looked like..." Tifa paused. "He didn't look like he was doing what he's doing on his will, just by judging on the look on his face. He was... Empty. And his green, glowing eyes... It's just like..." She stopped talking and swallowed and Reeve understood.

It was a good thing that no one was around when all of it happened or else, their cover would have been blown. Or that's what they thought.

Unknown to them, there were two people who witnessed what happened and one of them was struggling on getting out of his confines, which was composed of ropes, more ropes, duct tape and unwanted feelings helplessness.

"Mmmmpmmh mmmmpppph mmmph!" He tried to yell to his companion who was looking from a pair of binoculars with an irritated look on her face.

"If I didn't do this to you, you would have blown our cover, ass wipe!" Yuffie yelled at the struggling 'Hero' of the planet who was squirming on the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Yuffie covered her ears while she groaned and whined as she curled up on the sofa of Cloud's villa in Costa del sol, the blond, who was now a raven haired man, had been sitting on the window for the past thirty minutes, singing a really gloomy song about death and misery in a low voice while looking out the window with a blank look on his face, his eyes hollow.

"Shut the hell up!" Yuffie yelled but the blond didn't listen, he just continued his singing with his voice cracking once in a while and that was the last straw, Yuffie ran out of the room like she was being chased by death that Cloud was describing on his song, yelling on top of her lungs like she was being tortured to her core.

 _Tifa! Just how did you manage to live with this chocobo head?!_

* * *

Tifa was kind of bored that day, she was looking out of the terrace again while sighing every now and then. Vincent had been in the living room, sitting on the couch with his arms and legs crossed, his eyes tight shut, a habit he did for reasons Tifa didn't know.

 _Maybe he really needed to sleep during the day._ Tifa thought, referring to his immortal being. _Should I get him a coffin?_

* * *

"Magnus. I'm going out for a while." Tifa said as she walked past Vincent on the couch who just grunted in response, his position not changing one bit. She went out the door without another word.

She breath in some fresh air once she was outside then started to walk. She was all smiles while she strolled away, appreciating how beautiful the day was.

 _Maybe I should get a tan._

She reached an open market where she bought some fruits and vegetables, then she got a snow cone and greatly enjoyed it, strawberry banana flavor. Men and women would turn their heads at her direction wherever she walked, she was truly stunning with her yellow sundress, her skirt flowing with the wind, with some swhite trappy sandals on her feet.

Her ruby eyes scanned the area, she kept on walking and walking until her feet took to her to a place without her meaning to. She looked up and smiled as she remembered all their travels from years back. She opened her purse to rummage through it and she smiled again when she found what she was looking for. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, she shoved the key to the keyhole and opened the door to the villa that belonged to Cloud Strife.

* * *

Cloud was miserable, he gloomily stared out the window with the same set of hollow eyes, he sighed then stood up, grimacing when he felt that his ass was on fire from sitting too long on a hard surface.

 _Shit._

He walked slowly like his feet were carrying weights, going over to his kitchen to get something to drink, he lazily opened the fridge while he scanned the contents inside, he slowly grabbed a can of soda then closed the door again. He opened the can but turned around and started walking again towards the door out the kitchen before taking a sip, but he ended up spitting the soda that was on his mouth like a shower head all over the face of a ruby eyed maiden that he suddenly bumped into.

* * *

Tifa was shocked beyond belief, she stared at the handsome, raven haired man with wide eyes, not even bothering to wipe the soda that was all over her face. It was the same raven haired man who was acting all crazy on the restaurant where she and Vincent had their fake date.

"Wha... Wha... Wha... Wha..." Was all Cloud could say with wide eyes, completely sounding like a siren of an ambulance.

"You..." Tifa pointed a shaky finger to the unknown, ultra sexy, blue eyed person in front of her, soda dripping from her chin to the floor. "You..."

"Uhhh... Me?" He asked, pointing his forefinger to his chin.

"Why... Who are you and why are you here?! ARE YOU A THIEF?!" She suddenly raised her voice and her hand turned to fists, ready to strike the sexy being she called a thief, Cloud knew better and held both arms to protect his face.

"Wa wa wa wa wait!" He yelled. "I-"

"Cloud! Are you done sing-whoa oh my GODS!" Yuffie yelled when she suddenly stormed on the kitchen, holding both her hands to her mouth. Tifa looked at the red haired woman with her brows furrowed then back at Cloud, her face changing into a pained expression. She angrily wiped her face with her hand then glared at the man who was supposed to be Cloud Strife.

"So this is where you were?" She said then turned around, making her short, light brown hair flip and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Tifa! Wait!" He ran after the martial artist and caught her wrist but yanked it out of his grip and pushed him away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tifa yelled, hot tears brimming her eyes. She shook her head then stormed out again, Cloud followed her again with Yuffie hot on his heels.

"TIFA! LET ME EXPLAIN!" He yelled, knowing that the brunette would not listen to him at this point. "TIFA!"

"Don't talk to me! I don't want to see you again! You, running away with another woman and even going as far as hiding yourself by changing your appearance!" She shook with every word then clenched her fists. "But who am I to complain? I'm just a childhood friend who you go home to and just there to cook for you and do your laundry and clean your room." She said with a tear running down her cheek. Cloud was totally heart broken at how hurt Tifa looked for misunderstanding the situation.

"Wait, this i-" Yuffie tried to speak but Tifa cut her off.

"I hope you make him happy because as far as I can see, I couldn't do that to him, seems I'm not enough." Tifa said with hard eyes then turned around again before Cloud yelled on top of his lungs.

"TIFA LOCKHART! COME BACK HERE AND LISTEN FOR ONE SECOND!"

"Why should I do that?!" She yelled back while she continued walking away. Cloud groaned loudly.

"This girl with me is Yuffie!" He yelled again while pointing at the really shocked red haired girl beside him. Tifa stopped at her tracks and looked back with her eyes full of rage.

"Don't fuck with me, Strife!" She yelled, and hearing her curse shocked Cloud to his core.

"It's true Tifa! It's me, Yuffie!" The red haired girl said while she cautiously approached the angry martial artist, careful not to lost her head. Tifa turned around to face them but she was still in fury.

"Prove it." She said, suddenly exhausted. Cloud's face softened at how worn out she looked and wanted to hug her at that moment.

"You have a heart shape birthmark just above your right butt cheek." Yuffie suddenly said that shocked both Tifa and Cloud with their mouths wide open, Cloud however was drooling slightly.

"Wha... Wha...?" Tifa was blushing furiously at the revelation that Cloud wasn't supposed to hear, who was sucking back his saliva discreetly. "But... Why...?" She closed her eyes and sighed. She was so tired and hurt and she just wanted to go back to the hotel room.

"I'm going..." She said quietly. She turned around, her heart cracking. She thinks that Yuffie and Cloud had eloped and changed their appearance so nobody would find out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cloud asked while running after her and blocking her way. But Tifa brushed him off and walked past him. "Tifa!"

"Have fun, you two, I hope you're happy together." She finally said then walked away again. She stopped on her tracks when Yuffie started laughing, LOUD. She hastily turned around and saw Yuffie clutching her stomach, laughing histerically then she gagged and her laugh suddenly turned into a coughing fit while Cloud glared at her.

"You seriously think that I'm with this chocobo headed freak who can't even sing to save his life?!" She said then laughed some more while she threw her head back, Cloud growled, glaring daggers at the princess of Wutai. "Fuck, I need a drink." Yuffie said then turned around to go to the kitchen and get some water. Cloud sighed then turned to face Tifa with a sad look on his face. Tifa was still frowning and she had a mixture of sadness, shame and anger all together. Cloud slowly approached the martial artist, not taking his eyes off her beautiful face.

"Tifa..." He said then when he stopped in front of her, he grabbed her hand and when she didn't protest, he lead her to the living room to tell her the truth of why they were there in the first place. "You..." He hesitantly started talking, Tifa looked at him with a blank look, clearly exhausted. "You're hand and face are sticky."

He yelped loudly when Tifa pinched his arm with a twist.

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes with a grimace, both him, Tifa and Yuffie spent the night talking about what really happened and why they were there with different appearances. Tifa kept on apologizing for her outburst which the two kept on dismissing. After a while, Yuffie retired to her room leaving the two childhood friends alone, with Cloud grabbing a bottle of wine, they talked over drinks, eventually got drunk enough for Tifa to confirm if what Cloud said before was true, that he couldn't stand the idea of her being with Vincent during this mission, Cloud said yes without skipping a beat and the next thing he knew, Tifa's mouth was on his.

Cloud smacked his dry lips while he rubbed his face, his brows furrowed when he felt someone on his shoulder and when he looked down, he mirrored the widened ruby eyes that was staring on his face in shock. Both of their naked bodies shot up and Tifa started screaming in a high pitch tone, he yelled back with his mouth wide open in response. Tifa pushed him away from the bed which made him fall over, fully exposing his genitalia to her which made her scream in a higher tone while Cloud still yelled. He covered his manhood with both hands.

"What the hell is going on he-WHOA!" Yuffie said then turned around while she covered her eyes. The couple in the room still screaming and yelling. "CLOUD AND TIFA GOT THEIR FREAK ON!" Yuffie started yelling on her phone then started texting away the details at where they are rapidly before pressing the send button.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING?!" Tifa yelled the Wutaian princess while Cloud was in a corner, crying without tears to his heart's content, still butt naked while covering his junk with a pillow and sweating like hell.

Just then, red fabric started twirling and swishing around the room and the next thing they knew, the hand of the blond Vincent Valentine who was wearing his cape over his Magnus ensemble was around the hero of the planet's neck.

"You've slaughtered my wife's innocence." He growled to the man who was grimacing from his hold. Cloud let go of the pillow, forgetting about his naked form which made Tifa shriek and Yuffie turn around and run away while she yelled, and he held both hands to Vincent's wrist. Vincent slowly backed his pelvis away from Cloud's exposed genitalia.

"Get a grip, she's not really your wife, and don't go talking about her innocence if you will refer yourself as her husband, makes you sound that you're unable to-" He didn't get to finish when Vincent hastily let go of him while blushing.

"Forgive me. I was too in character, I guess." Vincent admitted with a nod of his head then turned around to go out the room without another word, leaving the dumbstruck Tifa and Cloud alone. Tifa turned around to look at Cloud but realized that he was still naked and covered her face with her hands. Cloud hurriedly ran towards the bathroom while he clutched his jewels with Tifa peeking in between her fingers while she looked at his tight ass with a hidden smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cloud stirred his coffee while he covered his face with his hand, his elbows resting on top of the dining table, his raven hair covering his blue eyes, next to him was Tifa, who was sitting still with her eyes tightly closed, her light brown hair disheveled and dry looking, across from her was Vincent, his arms and legs crossed while he too has his eyes closed, part of his blond bangs covering an eye completely, and sitting next to him was Yuffie, who was sporting an overly wide grin while she raked her eyes towards Cloud and Tifa, she twirled the tip of her red hair while doing so, adding to her already insane looking face. No one was speaking for the past thirty minutes after that traumatizing event inside Cloud's bedroom.

Vincent's phone suddenly rang making them all jump. They all sighed in relief at the sudden ice breaker, Cloud still couldn't into Vincent's eyes directly, he still remembered how the gunslinger's clothed manhood was pressed into his own naked one when he was strangling him.

 _Just kill me._

"Reeve." Vincent said, he furrowed his brows while he listened to the person on the end of the line. All of them looked at him intently. "Yes." He flipped his phone shut.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked.

"They didn't manage to make the captive speak but they extracted his blood and is waiting for the results on what kind of substance was injected to him, they assume is was Mako but..."

"You should flaunt yourself tonight Magnus, we need you to be captured so we can infiltrate their hideout."

"You can flaunt yourself in front of me." Yuffie said nonchalantly then she cleared her throat. "Sorry." Vincent raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"We should go, Quinn." Vincent said as he stood up, Tifa followed suit but Cloud grabbed her wrist. Vincent stared at them but decided to go ahead and wait for Tifa at the entrance. Yuffie stood up as well to leave them alone and go to Vincent. Cloud stood up without taking his eyes off her.

"Tifa..." He cleared his throat, both of them blushing.

"It's Quinn." She said without looking at him.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry... About what happened..." He blushed further, Tifa decided to mess with him a little, he had been messing with her feelings for years.

 _It's pay back time, jackass._

"What are you talking about, Cloud?" She said innocently. Cloud gave her a confused look.

"You know... The..." He gestured his head towards the direction of the bedroom. Tifa raised both eyebrows.

"The what, Cloud?" She asked again. Cloud furrowed his brows and she was already struggling with her laughter.

"The..." He looked around then he leaned closer. "The sex..." He whispered in her ear making her press her lips together.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that." She said. Cloud sighed before he leaned forward again.

"When we had sex." He whispered again.

"My hearing is kind of-"

"When we fucked!" He raised his voice though he didn't mean to, he stared at her with his eyes wide, she pressed her lips together then she turned around to walk away. Cloud was dumbstruck at what just happened and when he realized that Tifa was messing with him, he hurriedly ran after her to turn her around then he grabbed the back of her head before he kissed her fiercely on the lips, her eyes widened and was yelling but it was muffled by his mouth, he pulled away biting her lower lip then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then turned around to walk away, a smug smirk plastered on his face, Tifa was left alone, thunderstruck.

 _What just happened?!_

* * *

Vincent had just left to 'flaunt' himself so the kidnappers would target him, their wedding bands also served as a tracking device so Tifa could monitor him from the hotel. She could see him in an isolated area, hoping to be kidnapped.

"Maybe he's too scary or something..." She said when he was still there after thirty minutes. She started thinking about Cloud and his naked deliciousness. She suddenly felt hot shots down her admomen, wanting to feel him all over her again. She stated hallucinating that he was there, approaching her with a sexy smirk on his face, his raven hair cascading his blue eyes like curtains, he leaned forward to kiss her wildly with his tongue exploring every part of her mou-

A loud knock on the door was heard making her snap back to reality. She yelped and jumped then she straightened herself before she went ahead to look at the peephole, she furrowed her brows when she saw Yuffie outside and she looked like she was panicking. Tifa hastily opened the door to let her in.

"What happened?" Tifa asked immediately when Yuffie was in.

"Cloud... He..." She held her forefinger in front of her while she rested her palms on her knees. She exhaled before she spoke again. "He went out this morning after you and Vi... Magnus left, he hasn't come back ever since and I couldn't contact him." Tifa stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know but we have to do something!" Yuffie said, "We gotta tell Reeve!"

"Don't worry too much about Cloud, he's the planet's hero for Gaia's sake." She said, but she was worried, if he was caught and they have nasty experiments going on, it wasn't going to be good for him and his mental state, he had enough of being experimented and he didn't need to experience those again.

 _I'll be your knight in shining armor this time, Cloud_. Tifa though with her face full of determination. She took a look at her tracker and found Vincent still in the same spot. _Just get captured already dammit!_ _Oh Cloud..._ She groaned loudly in frustration.

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his with a groan escaping his throat. He tried to look around while he squinted his eyes from the pain of his head. He realized he was lying down on an uncomfortable surface, with his hands and feet bound.

 _Where am I...?_

"You're finally awake." A loud, raspy voice sounded on his right. He turned his head to look at the direction of the voice he couldn't see what the person looked like, he wore a scrub suit, a surgical mask, surgical gloves, surgical cap and some thick sunglasses. He started approaching the blond while he held what looked like a huge syringe, making Cloud inwardly shudder.

"Who are you and what are doing to me?" He asked as he squirmed in his confines. But the man didn't answer him and he forcefully stabbed Cloud's arm with the syringe.

His loud screams echoed through the night, unheard by his friends who were frantically looking for him.


End file.
